voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesha Wyatt (Legendary Defender)
Tesha, more commonly called Tess, is a fugitive and former operative of the Galra Empire. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Storm Blue Lion. Appearance Profile3.png|Galra Uniform Profile1.png|Paladin armour Profile2.png|Casual wear Tesha has a very athletic build with white skin, blue eyes and wavy, dishevelled dark brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her bangs are side swept, reaching her eyes at the longest. Her resting face is said to seem very calculating. In her Galra Uniform, Tesha dons a dark-grey and black space suit, with purple shoulder pads and red accents on the wrists and top of her boots. She also wears a dark-grey space-helmet that covers her hair. In her Paladin armour, Tesha's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with Storm Blue accents to match that of her Lion. When she's not wearing her Paladin armour, Tesha wears one of Allura's old dresses - since she doesn't have any of her own clothes. It's a dark grey and white dress, with blue and white sleeves and gold accents. With it, she wears knee-high, white boots and dark grey socks that come just over the top of the boots. She has multiple scars all over her body, including a scar on her left shoulder blade after being shot by some of the Sentries during her escape to join Voltron and a scar through her right eyebrow from a fight during her time in prison. Personality Quick-witted, clever and agile, Tesha is a natural escape artist, showing herself to be a master of stealth, and capable of getting out of incredibly tricky situations remarkably fast. When she was younger, Tesha was friendly, charming, highly inquisitive and loved going on adventures - even if she was a bit reckless. After her time with Zarkon, she was forced to mature very quickly, causing her to build walls and become a bit more reserved to strangers. However, as her trust builds, she relaxes more and her old personality starts to come through. Tesha is also very caring and, even though she won't always share her problems, doesn't mind lending and ear (or shoulder) to those who need it. She stands up to and hates bullies, is determined and very stubborn and she never gives up. She also has a very fiery and outgoing nature, with an energy that seems infinite. Her loyalty is hard-won, but she's not someone you want against you. She is also shown to be slightly reckless, and to talk back at times. Despite this, it's clear that she has a very strong sense of justice and will do whatever it takes to see the universe saved. Abilities 'Stats' :Strength: 12/20 :Agility: 20/20 :Intelligence: 15/20 Equipment Apart from piloting the Storm Blue Lion, Tesha utilizes this equipment: * Bayard: Has 2 known forms: a bow that fires energy arrows, and a sword similar to Keith’s. * Paladin Armour: Armour that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defence, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. Skills Set Apart from general combat and piloting prowess, Tesha has these notable abilities: * Marksmen: Like Lance, Tesha is skilled at long-range combat, able to accurately hit a target from great distances. That being said, it's noted that she much prefers close combat. * Hand to Hand Combat: Tesha's preferred specialty lies in close combat with martial arts. She incorporates her Druid magic into her fighting and is regarded as the best hand-to-hand combatant of the Paladins. * Stealth Strategist: She is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. She is so adept at stealth, she is able to (and tends to) disappear on the Paladins and meet up with them later acting as though she never left, much to their annoyance. * Acrobatics: She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and with her own attacks. * Escape Artist: Her intelligence, stealth and proficiency in acrobatics make her a highly skilled escape artist. She has shown on many occasions that she can escape almost any situation, often without her opponents finding out. * Genius Engineer: Arguably one of the most technologically adept out of the Paladins, Tesha's aptitude with making data, mechanical parts, and equipment work in her favour and is proof of her natural intelligence. Her familiarity with various technologies and the workings of mechanical equipment allows Tesha to easily hotwire alien technology and quickly determine the cause of a malfunction in alien spacecrafts, being so knowledgeable that she can detect when someone has lied about the cause. * Energy Manipulation: After falling into a vat of Quintessence, she was deeply connected to the energies of the universe. Tesha is able to manipulate large amounts of Quintessence and other energies at will; allowing her to charge objects/people with quintessence, heal others and solidify the energy to be used for attacks. The experiments also granted her the ability to generate seemingly endless amounts of energy from her own body and the capability of transforming energies into other forms, although if used to much it can exhaust her. Piloting As part of her training to use the Storm Blue Lion, Tesha was taught to fly many types of Galra spacecraft, as well as the Storm Blue Lion. She has notable piloting skills, and her flying style is very similar to the Galra, but with what she has learnt from the Paladins incorporated into it. Other Abilities * Galra History: Despite not actually being Galran, Tesha can understand a lot of their language and even interact with Galra tech. * Lion Bond: Tesha is able to bond so thoroughly with the Storm Blue Lion that she can witness and feel the Lion's experiences while piloting it with her eyes closed. Trivia * The name "Tesha" means survivor, and "Wyatt" means brave or strong. * Tesha is bilingual - she can speak both French and English * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-6 (tallest to shortest), Tesha would be the 3rd shortest, "Number 3", however is referred to as "Number 6" to avoid causing confusion. * The base I used belongs to Bases-Xs Category:Female Characters Category:Paladins Category:Browse Category:Humans Category:AsocialAndIntroverted